The Red Wolf of Winterfell
by rosesandbooks
Summary: Catelyn Tully was cursed by the white witch to have one of her children be turned into a dire wolf. Arya and her wolf sister Sansa experience the events of ASOIAF together, strays from original plot, first fanfic, all belongs to George RR Martin, T to be safe
1. Prologue

**Everything belongs to George**

Many years ago, in the midst of Roberts Rebellion, Catelyn Tully waited patiently for the fighting to be over at Riverrun. After the war he new that she would have to travel far to reach her knew home of Winterfell, were she would wed Lord Eddard of House Stark. Catelyn was nervous about her betrothed and one day she went for a walk in the woods. Catelyn had heard of the Northmens religion and thought that she might try and find their gods.

As she was walking in the woods, the temperature suddenly dropped and ice crystals began to form. Everything became cold and frost creeped across the ground, up the trunks of trees, freezing all the leaves and sending animals away.

Her breath coming out in a puff, and she looked around. She lifted her skirts and ran through the forest towards Riverrun. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her. It was a woman. The woman was all white. White hair that floated around her head, white skin, a white gown, everything except her eyes, they were a deep black. She floated above the ground, her dress was white and made of a sheer material that floated about s if it was in water. Catelyn was scared of this woman. It was obvious that she was the one causing the frost and cold. Catelyn had heard stories about the White Witch but this creature looked like a young girl, not the hag she was in stories.

"W-who are you?" Catelyn struggled to regain her voice, "H-how dare you threaten a Tully!" The witch tipped her head to the side and looked curiously at the red haired young woman.

"_No threats have passed my lips" _The witches voice spoke into Catelyn's mind, curling around every thought, prying open the darkest corners of her mind

"Stop that!" Catelyn cried, "Stop this assault you freak!" The lady stumbled back ward with her hands at her ears. The white woman tipped her head to the side.

"_A freak am I?" _Her voice became as sharp and cold as the icicles forming on the trees. _"That was a very silly thing for you to say child. Insulting me is always a silly idea. I only wanted to meet you, to feel the blood rushing through your veins, to see if the North may welcome you. But know I am afraid I must curse you."_

Catelyn gasped and stuttered, "W-what?!"

"_There is hate in your eyes now but one day you will see what I have done is for the good of the people." _The witch smiled before her eyes were consumed by darkness, nothing no whites, just, black. The witch opened her mouth and spoke these words:

"_Once winter goes and comes again,_

_a child shall be born,_

_that is when_

_my mists shall return,_

_And a wolf this child shall turn."_

The witches eyes turned normal again and she ssemmed to fade frome in front of Catelyn. The ice retreated and the mist cleared. The young lady took in her surroundings before running through the forest back to Riverrun. As she ran thoughts raced through her mind: what did the witch mean? Why had she come? And what was that about children?

_Years later during the long summer…._

Catelyn Stark was screaming. Her read hair plastered to her forehead with sweat as the contractions kept coming. She was in childbirth, her faithful husband by her side. This was her second babe. Her first was a beautiful boy and she already longed for a girl. She was glad to see the witches curse had not changed her son. She had told Ned about it but he had only frowned and told her that nothing could be done about the white witch. Catelyn had lived in fear until the day her son was born a boy, a human boy.

"One last push my lady!" the words came from the mouth of the maester who was standing by the side of the bed while the midwives did their duty. Catelyn screamed again and pushed as hard as possible. Next thing she knew she could hear crying. Her child had been born.

"It is a girl my lady," said one of the midwives. Catelyn lay back against the pillows and sighed. She watched as Ned left her arms to take the babe in his arms. The little girl was wrapped in white cloth and as soon as Ned took her she stopped her crying.

"She's beautiful," he smiled, walking over to Catelyns side. She reached out her arms and he placed the newborn into them carefully. The little girl coughed and opened her eyes to stare at her mother. Catelyn gasped when she saw they where the Tully blue.

"She has my eyes, the Tully eyes." Catelyn said to Ned.

"Yes, she does," Ned bent down to kiss his wife's hair, "What should we call her?" Ned looked at Catelyn but her gaze was still focused on the newborn in her arms.

"Sansa," she said, without breaking her gaze, "Sansa Stark, of Winterfell."

"That name is perfect." Replied Ned and he too was lost in his beautiful childs stare. Suddenly, the air temperature dropped and the candles all blew out. A cold wind blew threw the room and ice frosted over the windows. Baby Sansa started to cry and mist crawled under the door.

"It's the witches curse!" Cried Catelyn clutching the babe closer to her chest. Ned drew his sword, which seemed to frighten the midwives.

"Get Sansa out of here!" He told the squabbling ladies, Catelyn swung herself out of the bed and with the help of the maester and midwives, made her way to the door only to find the handle frozen by frost. The mist thickened into cold white smoke before rearing up in long tentacles. Catelyn screamed as the smoke seemed to smother the child in her arms. Ned rushed over to try and pull the babe from the smoke but the smoke was too cold. Catelyn screamed as she felt Sansa changing.

"Please, no!' She cried, "Witch don't do this I beg you have mercy!" As soon as she finished speaking the smoke retreated and the cold shrank back, the candles caught flame again. Catelyn looked down at the child and screamed for it was no longer a baby girl. It was a baby wolf.

**Okey dokey first fanfic *deep breaths* ok please review and tell me what you think, next chapter will be like at the beginning of GOT so yeah, i love ASOIAF and imm not good at writing but im trying so feel free to criticise or point things out yep thx Georgiana**


	2. The Kings Arrival

The entry of the royal procession was a much-anticipated affair. Many people had gathered outside the grand castle of Winterfell to welcome the king, Robert of the House Baratheon. Bran Stark, second youngest child of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn saw the king's escort approaching from the top of the wall, which he was climbing. Excited, the young boy raced down to the ground, as nimble and agile as the squirrel his father had once called him. As he jumped down onto the thatched roof of the pig stocks, the last surface before he reached the ground, he called to his mother and sister across the courtyard.

"Mother, Sansa!" His cries caught the attention of Catelyn, Sansa and Maester Luwin. "The king is coming! The king is coming!" Hurrying over Catelyn took an annoyed expression as she watched her son jump from the thatched roof of pig stocks.

"Brandon, what have I told you about climbing?" His lady mother scolded him. His sister nudged his shoulder with her massive head and Bran looked towards Sansa so as to avert his mother's gaze.

"Sorry mother." He said, still staring at his sister, he thought he could see a smile in those big blue eyes of hers and he stared at his feet, trying to suppress a smile of his own. "I won't climb again, mother" Bran muttered with his eyes now at his feet.

"You know Bran," Catelyn was stern before she spoke with a smile, "You always look at your feet before you lie." This earned an old chuckle from Maester Luwin and an odd little chuckle from his wolf sister. Catelyn smiled at him before ruffling his hair and sending him and his unnamed direwolf pup on their way to fetch lord Eddard.

******hashtag yolo swag******

Standing in line with her family, Arya was impatient to see the knights. She was excited when father had told her of the kings coming because with the king came the queen, Cersei Lannister, and, with Cersei came her twin, Jaime, The Kingslayer, one of the greatest knights in Westeros. She tried to make herself taller as the sound of hooves approached. Arya was standing at the front of the crowd with her family. She was second to the end on the left of her parents. To her immediate right was Robb who stood with a serious expression as he waited for the King, to her immediate left was her second-favourite sibling, the massive form of Sansa. Arya had always loved her giant sister. Sansa was bigger than a horse and a thousand time more powerful yet she had a gentle soul and seemed to love all those silly old tales and songs that the minstrels preformed. Arya loved riding with her in the woods, chasing deer and rabbits to the stream where Arya would splash Sansa and she would whine before wading in as well, to try and catch some fish. Sansa was not as good as Jon though; he was the only one who saw that she wanted to be a knight, not a silly lady. Her lord father tolerated her love of swordplay and tales of war, but he thought it was a mere phase. Lady Catelyn wanted a beautiful daughter, not a horsefaced young rebel like Arya.

Arya watched in awe as the first four knights rode in on their steeds. Two carrying the Lannister banners, two carrying the Baratheon banners. Next came a big wheel house that Arya knew the queen would be in, accompanied by more men in gold and silver armour.

"That's Sandor Clegane," Arya told her sister, pointing at a giant of a man with an ugly helm in the shape of the head of a hound. "He's Prince Joffrey's shield."

And there was the shit of a prince, tall, with an ugly smirk on his as he rode in beside his dog. Behind him was Ser Jaime. He stood tall on his horse, handsome and fierce with all the golden pride of a Lannister. The Kingslayer was the last to enter before the king. Robert Baratheon was a huge man and he rode a great black warhorse into the courtyard. Father had always told Arya about King Robert's mass muscle and ability to fight with a warhammer Ned could hardly lift. Arya saw that this man was probably a lot fatter than the man her father knew but she could also see the great power he seemed to project as the king swung off his warhorse with the agility of a sixteen year old. He marched towards the Stark family and stopped in front of Ned, who, like the rest of the Northeners, was low in a bow.

The great king seemed to roll his eyes before gesturing with his hand for the peope to rise. Staring deep into the grey eyes he said in a grave voice "Lord Stark, you've gotten fat." Ned only looked the king straight in the eye, raised his brows and nodded at the king's gut. Robert threw back his fat head and laughed an even fatter laugh. "Ahhh Ned, you never fail to please!" With that he pulled his friend in a bone-crushing hug before turning to Catelyn. The king kissed her on the cheek and addressed her like a sister before turning to the children.

"You must be Robb." He said, addressing Arya's older brother. "You look strong." The king nodded with mock seriousness at Robb before clapping him on the back with such force that he winced. He then moved on to little Rickon ruffling his hair before turning to Bran.

"Show us your muscles," Bran did as the king bid, "Why you'll be a warrior one day." The king then turned and walked down towards the girls. He bent over before Arya and said " What's your name?" She gave it. "You look like a fierce one."

"Arya is quite the little rebel." Said Ned, "She is always getting herself in mischief." This input earned another booming laugh from the king who patted Arya on the head.

"Ow," She muttered under her breath but her pain was soon forgotten because the king now stood before the massive red form of her sister. Arya saw pity on the face of Robert Baratheon as he stared up at the wolf before him.

"You must be Sansa." The wolf tilted her head in a small nod, her eyes disdainful and suspicious "You are very beautiful, probably the most beautiful beast I've ever laid eyes upon." King Robert said this rather quietly as he reached his hand toward the wolf. Sansa looked at his hand for a long moment, before she bowed her head low so he could stroke it. Arya let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The fat king then turned and marched back up to Ned.

"She must like you," The words where the Stark's. "Its not often she lets someone stroke her head."

Arya saw that while the king had been greeting the Stark children the queen had emerged from the wheelhouse with her children. The tall blonde one on the horse had dismounted and Arya guessed im to be Joffrey. He had gone to stand next to his siblings. One was a young looking girl with beautiful blonde curls, Myrcella, Arya decided; the other was a smaller and fatter sweet looking boy who must be Tommen. All three of the royal children were staring with wide fearful eyes at Sansa.

"Send that thing away!" Cried the queen, "It is frightening the children!" Arya looked at her sister and thought she saw pain flash in those big blue eyes, it only lasted a second though, before Sansa slowly bore her teeth at the queen.

"Sansa." Ned called softly, "Go hunt in the forest, run down to the wolfswood and fetch us some game for the feast tonight." Again the red wolf bowed her head, before nudging Arya playfully and walking through the crowds towards the gate. The southerners parted to let her through and the little prince Tommen reached out to stroke her tail but before he could he was yanked back fiercely by Cersei. Sansa continued on her way and when she passed the king slayer she bore her massive teeth at his horse causing it to skitter and rear, throwing Ser Jaime from his saddle. Sansa let out a barking laugh at this before pulling herself back into a crouch, then springing over the crowds and racing off towards the forest. Arya wished she could be that free.

**Ok so long since I updated but ive been really sick soooo...**

**thankyou to everyone who reviewed i am fairly new to this so yeah thanks i love you *blows kisses***


End file.
